blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Kurogane/Move List
Naoto possesses an ability called Enhancer, which changes properties of his special moves and Distortion Drives if he does them while dashing. Though he doesn't have any projectile property moves in his command list, Naoto is one of the easiest character to pick. However, he is very much of an easy character than any other of the easy characters who have less or a little difficulties, and considers him as a classic shoto character, due to his stance, play-style and particularly, Inferno Crusader. His Bloodedge is very good not only for long range pokes in any directions, but also to crush the opponent's guard, when the Drive move is fully charged. Naoto also has a rekka motion, particularly on Banishing Fang follow ups that cancels into some moves like Inferno Crusader. Move Lists Drive |English Name = Bloodedge |Japanese Name = ブラッドエッジ Buraddoejji |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto attacks his opponent with a blade of blood. Can be charged to crush his opponent's guard. Ground version slashes forward and can be directed when holding the button during charge to aim to another directions, such as anti-air while directing to above or OTG ground bounce while directing to below. As for Air version can only slashes down. The damage becomes much bigger and useful for radial attack if Enhancer/Overdrive is used. }} Overdrive |English Name = Blood Repulsor |Japanese Name = ブラッドリパルサー Buraddo Riparusā |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Shortens startup of Drive attacks, strengthens Enhancer. Changes hair and eye color palette. }} Exceed Accel |English Name = Grim of Phantom |Japanese Name = グリム・オブ・ファントム (G・O・P) Gurimu Obu Fantomu |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Works only in Overdrive. Naoto staggers the opponent with a punch, then he performs a knee kick launching them into the air and forms a giant ax of blood that smashes the opponent unleashing a powerful blood wave hitting consecutively. }} Special Attacks |English Name = Banishing Fang |Japanese Name = バニシングファング Banishingu Fangu |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A downward kick, which causes a hard knockdown ground bounce against an airborne opponent. }} (during Banishing Fang) |English Name = Banishing Fang: Roar |Japanese Name = バニシングファング・ロア Banishingu Fangu: Roa |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto sways his hands, after Banishing Fang. Useful as OTG follow-ups. }} (during Banishing Fang: Roar) |English Name = Banishing Fang: Bash |Japanese Name = バニシングファング・バッシュ Banishingu Fangu: Basshu |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A straight forward side kick, after Banishing Fang: Roar. Useful for corner combo cancel into Inferno Crusader or Slash Kaid. }} (during Banishing Fang: Roar) |English Name = Banishing Fang: Raid |Japanese Name = バニシングファング・レイド Banishingu Fangu: Reido |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A fist launcher with his right hand, after Banishing Fang: Roar. It is jump cancel able. }} |English Name = Slash Kaid |Japanese Name = スラッシュカイド Surasshu Kaido |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A dashing slash. It can also be cancelled from Banishing Fang follow ups. }} / (OK in midair) |English Name = Inferno Crusader |Japanese Name = インフェルノクルセイダー Inferuno Kuruseidā |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A classic anti-air uppercut punch, similar to Ragna's Inferno Divider. It can also be cancelled from Banishing Fang follow ups and the damage hit is much bigger. }} |English Name = Overhead Kick (during Inferno Crusader) |Japanese Name = オーバーヘッドキック Ōbāheddo Kikku |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = An anti-air finisher after Inferno Crusader. }} |English Name = Shift Sway |Japanese Name = シフトスヴェー Shifuto Suvē |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto teleports himself forward. Can be used to escape from an opponents attack or use to combo advantage. }} |English Name = Phantom Pain (during Shift Sway) |Japanese Name = ファントムペイン Fantomu Pein |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = An anti-air double roundhouse kick, after Shift Sway and captures the opponent. }} Distortion Drives (air also) |English Name = Divine Smasher |Japanese Name = ディヴァインスマッシャー Divain Sumasshā |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto charges himself to the opponent, with a single powerful straight punch. (Has the advantage over projectiles) }} |English Name = Divine Reaper |Japanese Name = ディヴァインリーパー Divain Rīpā |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto performs a blood wave on the opponent that looks similar to Ragna's Dead Spike, then punches the opponent forward. The attack is executed like Ragna's Carnage Scissors. }} ru:Наото Курогане/Атаки Category:Move List